dungeons_and_dragonsterrafandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes of the new world
Brogue: '''A Tiefling with mysterious circumstances regarding his origin, he was found lying unconscious during his companions’ adventures in the Underdark and was taken in without any recollection of prior events. Unsure of how he got there or who he was other than his name, a natural prowess for stealth and deception led him to become the group’s Rogue, a title that would foreshadow future events. After apprehensively making a deal with the vindictive lich Kael and suffering an otherwise fatal encounter with a blue chromatic dragon on Kael’s list of targets, the lich’s powerful magic saved Brogue’s life but he was ultimately changed. He gained an intense thirst for power in order to prevent a similar experience from happening again. From that point forward his loyalty would lie with the side that promised to provide the most power regardless of his group’s association. He betrayed Kael and his friends to join the evil chromatic dragons led by Setharian, Kael’s rival in the Underdark. In order to solidify his pact with the dragons, during a test of strength between both sides he went so far as to slit the throat of his friend J’zargo without a second thought. With no other casualties thanks to divine intervention, Brogue parted ways with the group. Vampiric essence was infused into his blood in order to multiply his strength to superhuman levels and with help from Setharian, learned to tap into the dormant spring of Draconic magic in his blood and became a Rogue/Draconic Sorcerer. After a botched assassination attempt on his old group under the guise of Xinfelt, a green Dragonborn, Hagrid the Paladin was provoked and killed him, revealing his true identity as Brogue. Once again divine intervention stepped in. Brogue was purged from the evil inside of him, received another chance at life with an arrangement to be good, and despite what happened in the past, was accepted back into the group with open arms. He has since been a little chaotic at times but is the most level headed of the group. When it comes to combat he has the mind of a tactician often using prior knowledge and experience to come up with complex strategies thought up on the spot to get things done. Be it close quarters combat or long distance fighting, his sorcery allows him to quickly adapt to any surroundings and think of the best plan of action. He is at his best when his allies are near or catching an enemy off guard, allowing him to strike the distracted opponent’s weak spots and put out damage that rivaled J’zargo’s. Now that his ties to Setharian and Kael have been severed, instead of relying on someone else, he is free to continue his pursuit of power using his own means. "Heyyy, that's pretty good"-Brogue (Tiefling photo does not belong to me it was taken from google images all rights go to Wizards of the Coast) '''Ibrahimovic: '''Where Brogue is Mysterious and tactful Ibrahimovic is crude and instinctual and more often than not gets his party into a list of major trouble. Ibrahimovic is a slender Drow Cleric, despite his rash and unpredictable behavior Ibrahimovic is a key member of the party at hand lending his radiant healing to his group whenever they need while also functioning as a capable warrior in the field of battle. Not much is known about Ibra, he has been known to change stances on certain topics at the flip of a coin, ultimately he seems to be doing whatever seems best for himself. "Can we just get this over with already?"-Ibrahimovic while speaking towards the signal pass devil '''Jefe: '''Jefe is a large imposing Golden Dragonborn fighter, who has no problem whatsoever fighting first and asking questions later, his social mannerisms may be strange and some may consider him rude, however he does not intend to be, he has no idea how to truly conduct himself withing a social setting he was raised by wolves in the forests of Teldasa. In battle Jefe conducts himself with great power and shows himself to be the heavy hitter of the group, his training in martial weaponry has made him a champion when it comes to battle. Though in truth Jefe's ideals aren't too complex he pretty much lives for himself he has no reason to trust others because he knows he is more capable of getting things done himself. He is arguably the one who most closely resembles a leader in this band of misfits. "Tits or GTFO"-Jefe '''J'zargo/Hagrid: '''J'zargo was undoubtedly the "New Heroes" champion, J'zargo was a tall, slender, Wood Elven ranger . Growing up in a small city within the forests of Vexion, the child of the well-respected commander of the town's militia, J'zargo was destined for a militaristic life. Trained in the use and tactics of ranged fighting and close quarters defense since the age of a young boy. J'zargo lived well and respected, ready to take his father's position when the time came. It was one dreadful day though, that his story truely changed. The city militia's loyalty was bought by a powerful group of bandits; J'zargo's father was murdered and J'zargo was forced to exile, never knowing the fate of his mother or siblings. J'zargo's new purpose in life was to plan his revenge to retake his city one day, when he had the power, and allies to do so. J'zargo was pretty much the Heart of "The New Heroes", keeping them in line (for the most part) while also dealing incredible amounts of damage to his enemies, J'zargo was a free spirit and a loyal friend, who met his end at the hands of Brogue who, despite fate's call, slit his throat as he fell unconscious in battle. However this was not the end of J'zargo for he had made a pact with the twisted lich '''Kael Malleo. Kael was able to harvest J'zargo's soul to which he put it into a new body, granting him a second chance, with the holy powers of an Oath of Vengeance Paladin/Tempest Cleric. However, J'zargo did not remember his old name, or life, he knew himself as Hagrid. Hagrid was undoubtedly Kael's strongest servant, and as fate would see it, he eventually, and unknowingly, got his revenge on Brogue (who at the time was disguised as the green dragonborn Xinfelt). Hagrid, as a paladin, knew of Xinfelt's secret vampirism and evil nature, and by his oath secretly tasked himself to defeat the great evil. But for the time, decided to wait for a good opportunity to attack and found that opportunity when Xinfelt put the safety of the group in jeopardy. Walking through Xinfelt's wall of fire, Hagrid channeled all the divine radience he could into one attack and struck Xinfelt, putting him down, then finishing the job. Once Xinfelt was beheaded, his disguise ended and his true identity as Brogue was revealed. And with that done, along with one of his party members speaking is forgotten name, all of J'zargo's memories and his true name, had came back to him, he is now J'zargo once more. Later on he became conflicted as Jefe pointed out that he could never be truly good and holy as a paladin if he served Kael. This led J'zargo to think about everything and eventually he parted ways with his employer, accepted breaking his oath, and now fights in the world as a true source of good, looking one day, to realign with a holy power. "Get Cancer"-J'zargo ...Ahhhyeeeee?!?!- Hagrid/J'zargo '''Mufasa: '''Mufasa is a mysterious half-orc druid who tries to use reason before plunging into battle however with his group at hand it is nearly impossible for him to use his words against his enemies, Mufasa is without a doubt perhaps the Heartiest of the group, switching in and out of his animal forms namely a lion and most recently a giant constrictor cobra these animal forms allow him to take a great amount of punishment still while providing the damage he needs to allow his group to thrive, when he is not in his wild shape he is more often than not thinking in silence, whenever the rare occasion happens when he does not use his animal form his weapon of choice is a large magical great sword known as Flametongue. Mufasa just wants to make a large tree house and make sandwiches but spends his time crunching on the heads of his enemies "I mean..."-Mufasa '''Rho: '''Rho is a strong willed half-elf monk perhaps among the group Rho is the most calm he will often do his best to resolve a conflict by using a diplomatic situation. Rho has also shown himself to be extremely loyal to his group and the forces of good he jumped in front of Hagrid to take the blow from Tiamat's mace but was ultimately unsuccessful. Rho has a dark past he was orphaned at a young age because his father was a brute of a human in Teldasa he ran a criminal syndicate known as the "The Gauntlet of Arms" and kidnapped an adult wood elf female and raped her impregnating her with rogue, instead of Hating the seed that was forced upon her she knew the value of life and struggled to keep Rho. While she was pregnant with Rho she was able to escape where the syndicate was keeping her and ran off into the forests of Teldasa for hours until she ran into a monastery, where she worked in exchange for safe harbor. And then Rho was born, no one knows what truly happened to his mother it was legend that she ran away or she was abducted again by the Gauntlet but no one truly knows. Rho spent his time in the monastery as an outcast but excelled in monkhood and eventually took on the world to adventure. Throughout his adventures he founded a town in Teldasa called Iselia under the slogan that they would safe harbor any person. He had to leave his town trusting it's reigns to Torion a halfing who Rho had helped in his earlier life. Now Rho walks the world looking for adventure and pay to give back to his town of Iselia but along the way he found that he could not resist women, something about women just causes Rho to lose it, he would do anything for a pretty face , but there are limits to his loyalty to a pretty face. "I'm coming back for you Puck..."-Rho (I do not own any of these photos all rights go to their respective owners)